Something about us
by fuck u cullen
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido que estas completamente sola & no hay nadie para ayudarte?. Bueno tal ves si ¿Pero si el es un completo desconocido..del que tu sientes algo por el? Bueno, si lo has sentido ¡Bienvenedo al mundo de Mary Alice Brandon! AliCExJASPER! :3
1. I'm freaking out

**Disclaimer:** "¡_Crepúsculo_ es Mio! Todo Mio y no puedes hacer nada contra ello Meyer!" (Llega Stephanie y me patea) "Esta bien Steph,_ Crepúsculo _es tuyo. Pero yo me quedo con Jasper"

-

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, o su edad, -aunque el bien podría tener 5O y no me importaría.

Lo único que importaba era que me siguiera correspondiendo al beso con sus calidos y dulces labios, mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Cómo diablos llegue al punto de besar un desconocido? -_un muy guapo desconocido. _

"Concéntrate Mary Alice" me dije a mi misma, tratando de no pensar incoherencias. Bien retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo antes de que yo perdiera la cordura, para ser exactos esta misma mañana.

-

Si señoras y señores este es el primer capitulo del tan esperado -_bueno al menos por mi_- Fic _Something about us_

Este es mi primer fic así que no sean _tan_ duros conmigo. Quise hacer un AlicexJasper es una de las parejas mas lindas –_si no es la que mas- _de toda la historia, así que díganme que les pareció. ¿Hermoso? ¿Bonito? me conformo con un 'retírate de FF, no sirves' (?) xdd bueno, bueno así de duros no, pero bue… gracias por leerme.


	2. I'm just a little nervous

**Disclaimer: **¿Tanto odian bajarme mi de por si bajo autoestima? Yo creo que si porque cada triste mañana me recuerdan que _'Twilight_' no es Mio, es de Meyer, pero eso pronto cambiara (?)

-

Mis delgadas piernas temblaban de los nervios y no por el pesado equipaje, aunque para ser justos no llevaba demasiadas cosas, toda mi ropa cupo en una sola maleta y ni siquiera me tuve que esforzar para cerrarla.

Me sentía demasiado nerviosa y las revoltosas mariposas en el estomago no ayudaban para nada, deje caer la maleta y busque dentro de mi bolsa un papel blanco. En el estaba la dirección de mi nuevo hogar con mi mala caligrafía.

"Calle Brooke 845 norte, Londres Inglaterra" repetí mientras veía que todo estaba en orden y por equivocación no había dado con la casa errónea.

Me di la vuelta y vi al señor del taxi alejarse con una fina cortina de humo a su alrededor.

El señor del taxi había sido muy amable conmigo, ni siquiera se había aprovechado de mí por ser norteamericana, creo que su nombre era Frank y aparentaba tener unos 45 o tal vez cincuenta años ya que sus rizos negros se empezaban a colorear de blanco, tenia unas mejillas color crema y cuando sonreía se formaban arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

El había sido la primera persona amable desde que pise el antiguo continente ya que las azafatas se creían demasiado superiores y te hablaban como si fueras un súbdito mas de su reino de fantasía.

Deje a un lado mis inconformidades hacia las creídas azafatas y observe el hermoso paisaje que tenían los señores Cullen, bueno de ahora en adelante ellos ya no serian 'el señor y la señora Cullen' serian _papa y mama._

Me estremecí al pensar en ello, nunca antes había tenido una familia, ni aunque fuera adoptiva y por ende no sabía como reaccionarían los señores Cullen, ¿Qué pasaba si yo no les gustaba? O ¿Qué me mandaran otra vez al orfanato en donde crecí toda mi triste infancia? O peor ¿Qué estuviera sola en el mundo _otra ves_?

Un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía inundo mi pecho y me sentí abatida pero no, no tenia que sentirme triste.

"Supéralo Alice" me dije a mi misma para tratar de aumentarme el valor "Ellos si te van a querer, si no, ¿para que diablos te habrían adoptado?" Ok. Mala pregunta, ahora imaginaba a mis futuros padres como posibles maltratadores o tal ves me pegarían o algo por estilo.

Mientras mi imaginación me estaba dando una idea de mi posible futuro, me detuve a pensar en una viñeta que vino a mi mente como si fuera una visión.

El señor y la señ… quiero decir, mama y papa abrazándome y colmándome de amor hasta hacerme sentir querida y protegida verdaderamente, y yo estaba correspondiéndoles el abrazo, no porque _debía_ hacerlo, si no simplemente porque quería.

Y la verdad no se en que momento de esta ilusión optica mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estas empezaron a surcar por mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir estúpida por llorar en medio de el asfalto.

Me empecé a reír de mi tonto comportamiento y ahora cualquier persona que pasara por aquí pensaría que estoy loca por llorar y reír al mismo tiempo pero sinceramente no me importaba.

Ahora con mis ánimos renovados, mi maquillaje corrido y mis nervios a flor de piel, toque el picaporte de oro en forma de león, provocando un gran sonido que hasta me asuste.

De pronto la puerta crujió y se abrió en cámara lenta, como lo hacen en las películas de terror en donde la dulce protagonista esta escondida en un armario y ruega para que su agresor no se de cuenta de que esta ahí y la mate de una forma lenta y dolorosa, pero que al parecer sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y la puerta se puerta se abre lentamente.

No se si era porque tenia ganas de vomitar, estaba asustada o si me estaba enfrentando a mi nueva familia pero en estos momentos la protagonista de la película era yo y la persona que estaba abriendo la puerta era mi asesino.

-

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
